User talk:ElishuaJansen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Brickipedia: The Video Game Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gameplay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1999bug (Talk) 23:56, May 13, 2011 Lol. This website 'll work! xD Anyway........ 1999bunzandbacon!!! 01:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I have to make you one. :) 1999bunzandbacon!!! 01:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ps. I will. Lego Brickipedia Video ........um did I say P!? I meant G. :P 1999bunzandbacon!!! 02:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Your hammer, oh mighty Teridax! 1999bunzandbacon!!! 02:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You should really join CBW, they really have cleaned up their act. :) It's a Custom Bionicle Wiki. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 02:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Dude! I know exactly who the melding universe Teridax is! I was just sendin' a picture of his hammer. I was just going to say..... Check out MY creations at CBW. :P 1999bunzandbacon!!! 02:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I can make you one at any time. It's just a little hard to get to the page on a new wiki, where it hasn't been used. Oh, that was me. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 19:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your now an admin 1999bunzandbacon!!! 19:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) CBW Seriously, check out http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_BIONICLE_Wiki, because it's so cool! I have some creations there, too. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 21:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I was just trying to get the Fig template to work as any other template I've worked with. Talk 15:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Makuta, could you be a little more polite (at least to those who are new here)? Wait a mo, shouldn't spambots be part of the vandal levels, and the last area be the admin-dictatorship area? OK, I guess the Admins can be in LBVG2. Well, I think it makes sense to wait for game two to do theme as it is "The /\/\ods Who Reject All Good Ideas. Administrator request Can I be an admin on this Wiki? Do you mind if I create some of your figs variants? OH? I live in Ohio too. xD I wonder if, by chance, I know you? :) I know someone a lot like your avatar........... :P 1999bunzandbacon!!! 19:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Not sharing that on wikia, cause it's small. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 19:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) IDK?? :) Do you live near any big cities (Eg: Columbus, Cincinnati, Cleveland) 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I don't live in upper Oh. So probably not..... Unless you meant Columbus. It takes me about 2-3 hours to get to their Lego Store. So not really. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Google Earth Simulation from here to Akron: About an 2 hours 30 min.) :P Nice try. Were not. I could almost get to the Lego Store in Columbus first, If I went 70 mph the whole time. xD By about a 20 minute difference, Columbus is closer. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll make 'em. Around 140 miles. I've been to Akron. My brother's worked at Akron........and stuff. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well. That's all I'll say, incase your a crazy serial killer. :P But I don't think Bionicle fans can be serial killers, except maybe this weird guy, Bob. :P 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Really? xD 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) For the maelstrom version of your fig, do you want a pure white shirt, or a white version of your normal one? See 'release' blog. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) OK, here they are: (tellme what, if anything, you want changed) P. S. I'm sorry, but I couldn't make the Rusty Knight outfit. I recommend you ask Bug for that one. -me Well, I've made the correct spy and a possible ghost, but unfortunately wikia is not letting me upload any photos right now, so they will have to wait. Wondering... Exactly what is this wiki designed for because I'm confused. Keep Going Forward... 01:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Make me an admin, and I can do it for you... Vandal12 22:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You simply need to add the tool "Block User" to your toolbar, then use it. You can also go to their contributions and there is a link on that page. Vandal12 22:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) creator did you create this wiki? Can you add me to your friends list please? Talk 16:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *Gulp* Downloading Unity3d! Maybe I could somehow help. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Changed my mind. It takes up too much room! :P 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) As much as I like: Lego Battlefront, it still breaks Copyright. Maybe Briki Battlefront. 1999bunzandbacon!!! 20:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Question :"The main reason I think it's going to be hard because mainly, I CAN"T FIND OUT WHERE, or how, TO MAKE A STUPID PERSON!!!!! :(" So why not make a smart person? 0_o FB100Z • talk • 15:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) .........O_o 1999bunzandbacon!!! 01:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Go to Marvel.wikia.com 1999bunzandbacon!!! 01:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) characters can i be a character in the video game here is a pic the question is:is or is not? 12:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) thnx make cow303 a boss he is a noob that goes on chat and says one thing and repeats it forever until hes banned and mostly he says moo! cow his name is actualy http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cow301 Playable Character So, how do I get to be a playable character? I've already started making a character on LDD. tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 04:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I was aware it wasn't a real game... Anyway, I'll make a page for my character soon. tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 19:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC)